fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape From Unwish Island/References
* This is Gary's second and final appearance in the series. * Around the scene where the magic copier is shown, if you look closely and pay attention, you can see a girl version of Gary in pink dress and earrings. * Timmy's clones from the second episode of the series, Too Many Timmys!, return. *Timmy uses the heat vision he wished in Father Time. * This episode reveals where unwished wishes wind up; in storage lockers in Fairy World's Giant Storage. It also reveals that Timmy has made so many wishes and has unwished a lot of them that he not only needs a larger locker to store his unwished wishes, but also an entire ISLAND had to be constructed to house his most dangerous wishes. * The Power Pals (Super Sam, Joan Jet, Dark Mark and Wet Willie), Ricky, Jeff the Elf, Genghis Khan, The Seemingly Harmless Plant and Tom Sawyer are not part of Imaginary Gary's group on the Unwish Island in this episode, despite being unwished wishes. * Apparently Timmy never unwished his heat vision away since he still has it in this episode. * Several lockers are named D. Crocker and R. Buxaplenty, which refer to Denzel Crocker and Remy Buxaplenty. * Vicky as a snake from the theme song and the pilot episode can be seen in the audience of the fight. * The Magic Copy Machine can be seen in the rigged trial and referenced by Timmy when he said "All I need is Wanda's wand back and the Magic Copier". *This episode reveals how Dark Laser called Timmy's room at the end of Hard Copy. * All the lockers in The Fairy World Wish Storage are several contributions to actors and other media: ** George Goodchild - The name of the show's art creator was seen on one of the lockers at the Wish Storage. ** - One of the names in the lockers is "Teen Turtle" which is a reference to the show. ** - The name of the rapper was seen on one of the lockers at the Wish Storage. ** - The name of the singer was seen on one of the lockers at the Wish Storage. ** - The name of the English band was seen on one of the lockers at the Wish Storage. ** - The name of the comedian was seen on one of the lockers at the Wish Storage. ** - The name of the cartoonist was seen on one of the lockers at the Wish Storage. ** - The name of the rapper was seen on one of the lockers at the Wish Storage. ** - The name of the Nickelodeon president was seen on one of the lockers at the Wish Storage. ** - TBA ** - TBA ** - TBA ** - TBA ** - TBA *By yanking The Founding Fathers out of their time period, Timmy accidentally altered the timeline as demonstrated in Twistory. They also weren't wishes. They were real people that Timmy wished into his time period. * Whatever happened to Mark Chang after the unsuccessful battle with the Unwished Wishes? Also, Mark wasn't a character that Timmy wished into existence. * Timmy never wished the sphinx away in Abra-Catastrophe!. This goof is pointed out in the episode. * Super Bike was never unwished, it was flushed down by Super Toilet piece by piece. Many of the other unwishes, such as Dark Laser, the Pumpkinator, and the Great Sphinx of Giza, were either never wished away by Timmy or (in the Sphinx's case) never even wished up by Timmy in the first place. * The Gigglepies can be seen in the crowd of Unwishes, but this is an error as Timmy never wished them up at all they were already around when Timmy first met them. * When Timmy's Time Scooter and Shrinky Suit broke, he could have just wished them fixed. * The bars were set aside too far, so Timmy and his friends could go right through the cage bars. * Pumpkinator's mouth was the same mouth of the one Timmy wished for in Scary Godparents. But in all later scenes, it is the same one in the Crash Nebula cartoon. * In this episode, undone wishes are transported to Unwish Island (which is when there is no more room for the godchild's locker for unwished wishes). However in Timmy's Secret Wish!, it was revealed to be Hocus Poconos. It is possible that there might have been too many wishes on Unwish Island by the timing of Timmy's Secret Wish, so the rest of the undone wishes might have been moved there. * Despite being in Unwished Island, Gary was never really unwished. * When Timmy said "We reek!", the captions display the second E''' in '''REEK as an A''', and include a '''W at the beginning of the word, thus displaying Timmy's quote as WE WREAK!. *Sanjay's mouth and nose look different when showed in the cage in the VCR where Gary explains what is going on. *Although this episode along with "The Gland Plan" were aired on May 11, 2005 in the United States, they were produced in 2004 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes